slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Tamiko Ikina
''Co nieco o mnie: Hej, jestem Bella Wolf. Jedyna czarownica-wampir na tej wiki. ;) Uwielbiam Slugterrę lecz poza tym lubię także serial Pora na przygodę oraz anime- Vampire Knight. Mam wiele filmów, które lubię i mimo tego, że są już stare (a przynajmniej jakaś część z nich) lubię do nich wracać. Takie filmy to np.: Titanic, Corpse Bride Tim'a Butron'a czy prawie cała saga Harry'ego Potter'a. Przyznając się bez bicia Slugetrra to nie jest moje jedyne hobby. Lubię śpiewać, rysować (większa część was na pewno nie raz widziała moje prace) oraz od marca zaczęłam pisać książkę właśnie o tematyce Slugterry wraz z Kicią100XD. Jednak najważniejszą rolę w moim życiu pełni muzyka. Dzięki niej świat staję się bardziej kolorowy (jestem tego pewna, że wiele innych osób zafascynowanych muzyką poprze poje zdanie). Jak już wcześniej wspomniałam piszę książkę wraz z Kicią100XD i chciałabym jej za to podziękować. Piszemy (jak wiadomo) już ze sobą od dłuższego czasu i cieszę się, że już tyle ze mną wytrzymała. Przez ten czas każda z nas miała w swoim życiu pewnego rodzaju potyczki, ale starałyśmy pomagać sobie nawzajem. Dzięki temu, że zaczęłam ją pisać i poznałam Kicię powstała nieco inna wersja kultowego serialu Slugterra. ;) link do książki: http://slugterrastory.blog.pl/ A tu mały cytacik z filmu Corpse Bride: '',,You kept your promise. You set me free. Now I can do the same for you". 'Wyposażenie:' *'Mecha-Bestia'- wilk K.E.L (Kelly) *'Blaster- '''Speed Lestrage XD (kolor: biało-czarny) *'Różdżka (jak na każdego czarodzieja i czarodzieję przystało)- 9 i ćwierć cala, włókno ze smoczego serca, grusza, dość giętka *'Wampirzy medalion- '''gdy go noszę mogę zmienić się w nietoperza 'Wygląd: *Bluzka (jak u Trixie)- turkusowa *Spodnie- szare *Buty- długie, czarne (sięgające do pół łydki) *Pas- trzy wniki po lewej stronie, nieco z tyłu pokrowiec na różdżkę *czarne, któtkie rękawiczki *czerwone włosy, oczy tego samego koloru, cera: blada nieco szarawa Mój wkład * wkład Moje ulubione strony * https://www.facebook.com/ * http://besty.pl/ * http://www.pottermore.com/ * http://pl.slugterra.wikia.com *http://slugterrastory.blog.pl/ *http://stylowi.pl/ *http://www.thesims3.com/ *http://bezuzyteczna.pl/ *https://www.youtube.com/ *http://www.thesimsresource.com/ *http://www.amazon.com/ *http://www.ebay.com/ *http://www.deviantart.com/ *http://www.tumblr.com/dashboard Cytaty: *Ona znowu udawała, że ma go głęboko w nosie. Jak najdalej odsuwała od siebie myśl, że tak bardzo pragnęła z nim być. Nigdy nie potrafiła przyznać się do błędu, do tego, że taki drań mógł zawładnąć całym jej światem... *Jeśli ktoś był dla ciebie ważny, nie zapomnisz go. Nie ważne czy to był kochanek, przyjaciel czy chomik... *Tak, kiedyś Ci wybaczę... Jak przestaniesz traktować "PRZEPRASZAM" jak gumkę do ścierania -.-* *Żadna wielka miłość nie umiera do końca. Możemy strzelać do niej z pistoletu lub zamykać w najciemniejszych zakamarkach naszych serc, ale ona jest sprytniejsza - wie, jak przeżyć... *A ona w ciemną noc, dławiąc się łzami nadal go kocha... *Z obawy przed porażką, niszczymy swoje marzenia, stając się ludźmi niespełnionymi... *Bo czasem trzeba się uśmiechnąć. Tak mimo wszystko, spróbować na nowo żyć. Przestać żyć w klatce zbudowanej z mieszanki wspomnień i niespełnionych marzeń. Dać z siebie wszystko. Dla siebie i tych, którzy naszego uśmiechu są warci . *Kiedy inni oczekują od nas, że staniemy się takimi jakimi oni chcą żebyśmy byli, zmuszają nas do zniszczenia tego kim naprawdę jesteśmy. To dosyć subtelny rodzaj morderstwa. Większość kochających rodziców i krewnych popełnia je z uśmiechem na twarzy. *Co z tego, że mamy XXI wiek i coraz lepsze technicznie cywilizacje, kiedy nie potrafimy dotrzeć do drugiego człowieka, a rozwój emocjonalny i duchowy większości ludzi pozostaje w epoce kamienia łupanego. *W świecie pełnym nienawiści ciągle musimy mieć nadzieję. W świecie pełnym zła, wciąż musimy być pełni otuchy. W świecie pełnym rozpaczy, nadal musimy mieć odwagę, by marzyć. W świecie zanurzonym w nieufności, my ciągle musimy mieć siłę, by wierzyć. *Pyskata dziewczyna. Pewna siebie idzie przez świat, twardo stawia kroki. Często popełnia błędy. Kocha, bo potrafi, jest jak promień słońca, po prostu cieszy się życiem i z niego korzysta. *Nigdy nie jesteśmy bardziej samotni, niż leżąc w łóżku z naszymi tajemnicami i wewnętrznym głosem, którym żegnamy lub przeklinamy mijający dzień. *Każda wylana łza jest modlitwą o szczęście... 'Moje śluzaki:' *'Infurnus- ''Luna' (Mój pierwszy i ulubiony śluzak)' '' *'''Sliren- ''Śpiewak (Śpiewa doskonałe kołysanki)'' *'Zipper- ''Szybcior '(Pod żadnym pozorem nie graj z nim w berka)'' *'Zamrażacz- ''Frost' (Uczy mnie jeździć na Snowbord'zie)'' *'Thresher- ''Edge' (Pomaga mi tworzyć nowe meble)'' *'Polero- ''Lolek' (Ma podwójną osobowość)'' *'Armashelt- ''Shelly' (Uwielbia płatać fige)'' *'AquaBeek-'' Wodnik' (Jest mistrzem w wstrzymywaniu oddechu)'' *'Vinedrill- Rose' (Doskonały ogrodnik) *'Arachnet- ''Spider' (Robi super trampoliny)'' *'Tormato- ''Hurraicane' (Pomaga suszyć mi głowę)'' *'Bubbaleone- Gumball' (Jest jak płyn do mycia naczyń) *'Skałowiec- ''Grom' (Ma wybuchową osobowość)'' *'Boon Doc- ''Lekarz' (Pomaga mi gdy mam rany na ciele)'' *'Rammstone- ''Siłacz' (Pomaga mi nosić ciężkie rzeczy)'' *'Żelek- ''Glutek '(Jego maź to doskonały klej)'' *'Tazerling- ''Piorun' (Ma piorunujący uśmiech)'' *'Speedstinger- ''Akrobata' (Wraz ze mną ćwiczy akrobatykę)'' *'Strachoduch- ''Fear' (Przy pierwszym spotkaniu o mały włos nie padłam na zawał...)'' *'Wytapiacz- ''Plujek' (Często ma ślinotok lawy...)'' *'Sharkus- ''Ząbek' (Gdy nurkuję wraz z nim odstrasza rekiny) '' *'Fingerling- ''Młodzik '(Znaleziony w worku i podarowany przez Kryształka)'' * Robośluzak '''- ''BMO'' (Zatrzymałam go sobię. Pomoże mi w wiemu sprawach) * 'Slicksilver- ''Impuls '(były ghul, zaatakował mnie i Groma w Jaskini Złomowiskowej) '' * 'Xmiter- ''Jetix ''(''Jeśli w domu jest awaria prądu to jego wina)